Online Security
Firewall, Anti-Virus & Malware + Cleaners There are a handful of things that keep you secure (your computer and personal information etc), you can look over the selected few that I've suggested, they more or less offer the same things (with a few differences{Read them}). They are all free as paying for protection is outdated - and you shouldn't be paying to keep your stuff secure when you shouldn't have to. Firewalls * Comodo * Zonealarm * PrivateFireWall * Tinywall Anti-Virus * Bitdefender * Avast * Avira * Panda Anti-Malware * Malwarebytes * Roguekiller * SpyBot Search & Destroy Maintenance Cleaners * CCleaner * Defraggler Maintain a routine If you want to keep your computer clean and secure, you have to make a routine to scan your computer and clean it out once in a while. Even if it's once a week - ALWAYS take precautions as anything could happen, you could accidentally click on a link or download something. At the very least do it once a month so you're sure that everything is updated and safe. * Run Anti-Virus scanner * Run Anti-Malware scanner * Run CCleaner Follow instructions that are given in order for the software to do it's job. Passwords Okay, this is something people do ALL the time, especially when it comes to RSPS. Use something with numbers AND letters at the very least. If you have trouble remembering complex passwords with numbers in them. Write it down on a piece of paper - do NOT store it on your computer as if you were to be infected with, for example, a keylogger, your files would be at risk (therefore your passwords). Note: Be sure to use different passwords for each game you play (self explanatory). Unfamiliar Links & downloads The online community is filled with a handful of people who will try to make you click on random links which can harm you computer. If a link looks 'funny' or unsafe, here's an idea, don't click on it, it's probably unsafe. Most hackers will disguise links into things such as: * Keyloggers * Java-Drive Bys * RATS (Remote Administration Tools) These are things that CAN and WILL hack into your information, let alone your RSPS account. Since keyloggers monitor your key strokes and tell the hacker what you are typing. RATS can take control of your computer without your permission, something like Teamviewer but without informing you. Java-Drive Bys can give you various viruses that you do not wish to have on your computer. Bank and Account Pins Alright, so this is more for the in-game aspect of safety. If your account happens to get hacked due to one of the things I've mentioned above, you'll more than likely complain like a child and THEN complain to the staff as to why they're not refunding you. This isn't their fault - you're given plenty of options (that are provided by the server) which give your account security, such as bank pins etc. If you don't have one already then I highly suggest that you get one - this way if the hacker gets into your account they can't do much (your pin will stop then from opening your bank and taking everything that you worked hard for). Another thing that I highly suggest you do, is to change your pin number every now and then to something different (same with passwords) - this way if they have access to your account and you don't know, they'll never get into your bank. Staff Impersonation Beware of people pretending to be staff. This happens a lot in Private Servers and new players (perhaps new to Runesape) can find themselves a victim of this. There's a list of staff members that assist with the community, which you can find here: Staff Team The most obvious way to tell if someone is staff or not, is by the crown by the left hand side of their username. Owner Developer Website Developer Administrator Global Moderator Forum Moderator Server Moderator Server Support Crowns and signs next to their name like these indicate staff. Symbols such as money signs are NOT staff, they are donators who donate to the server. Only trust staff members (as shown above) for your own safety.